


(Podfic) Beautiful Like Birds

by saltyunicorn, Whispering_Sumire



Series: Teen Wolf Podfic [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Overprotective Scott, Pet Names, Podfic, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out, Time Travel, talia is kind of a bitch, text to speech podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 11:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19108627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyunicorn/pseuds/saltyunicorn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whispering_Sumire/pseuds/Whispering_Sumire
Summary: (TTS Podfic) Author's Summary"Stiles?" he asks, turning on the light, and Stiles looks at him- eyes wide, a flicker of utter devotion and heartbreaking joy passing his features before his whole face crumples and-"Daddy?"John has never seen his son like this, or maybe he has, when Claudia died, but it's different somehow, more, and terrifying because he has no idea why. He's closed half the distance between them before he even has time to think it through, but it doesn't matter because Stiles has bridged the rest and flung himself into John's arms.He falls apart like that, holding onto John so tightly that it's hard to breathe, but he can't care about that right now because his son is sobbing and chanting "Daddy," desperately into his shoulder.[Or, the one where Stiles goes back in time to save the world, and surprisingly, survives to tell the tale.]





	(Podfic) Beautiful Like Birds

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Beautiful Like Birds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13879719) by [Whispering_Sumire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whispering_Sumire/pseuds/Whispering_Sumire). 



> This is a text to speech podfic, meaning I have used a computer voice called Amy. She is British and I think she is the best of the realistic sounding voice but remember it is a computer generated voice so try it out and let me know your opinion on it.

**Podfic can be found here at my google drive.**

 

> **[Beautiful Like Birds](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1HUyMvDOY8YsdaWV7H2DSrKys_s9Xwm_f)  
>  **
> 
>  
> 
> **You can either download the file or just listen to it on the google drive.**


End file.
